league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Event
In League of War: Mercenaries there are 3 types of events: Alliance Team, Invasion, and Raid. They are limited-time events that occur for 4 days on a weekly schedule and feature rare event units that might not be obtainable in normal chests. The grand prize is a 5-star unit awarded to the top-performing alliance or in the case of a raid event the top 4 performing players at the end of an event. The 4-star, 3-star, 2-star, and 1-star units are also awarded accordingly to lower-ranking alliances or players. There are a total of 3 events in an event cycle. The events are arranged for Invasion, then Raid, and finally Alliance Team. The manufacturers will also change in each event. The primary manufacturer will be distributed as unit parts scattered throughout all events in the cycle. This means that all of the prize units of the primary manufacturer must be crafted by the player, except for the 1-star unit which means it is unobtainable. Due to recent changes in the event cycles, the featured 5-star unit will not be available from a certain manufacturer since one is crafted and three is awarded, leaving the last one out. Other units are unaffected and all variants are obtainable. In the Alliance Team event, there are 3 islands in a format similar to the singleplayer campaign for the player to fight in and gain points for their alliance. The enemy units gradually grow stronger with each mission as well as more points for rewards. The player can earn progress rewards as they gain points up to one million points. Each mission the player has completed will also be available as a warzone mission. From the second island on there will be extreme weather in which a certain type of unit will not be able to be deployed. On the third island, all enemy units will be from the same faction. While it does not disable, it effectively discourages the player from using a certain unit type. In the Invasion event, the battles take place on an onslaught style map, where the units deployed in a mission will not be able to be deployed again. There are 10 islands, each guarded by a random player rather than the usual AI characters. Like the alliance team events, enemy players gradually grow stronger with each mission as well as more points for rewards, though there is still a little chance that the enemy players around the second and third islands might actually become weaker. The last island battle can be repeated multiple times unlike onslaughts and grant the player points each time they are able to defeat the enemy player guarding the island. However, the player still loses access to previously used units like usual, meaning unless the player has a large number of powerful units by the time they reach the end, its best to reset to not waste energy on useless battles. The player can earn progress rewards as they gain points up to one million points. The Raid event is where you can unleash your squad's wrath and attack as many enemies as you want and gather more points for yourself to win better rewards. The player can earn progress rewards as they gain points up to 100,000 points. The player earns 10 points for their first victory when not in a streak and each victory afterward will double the points earned up to a maximum of 640 until the player's streak expires after 5 minutes of not raiding or the player fails to defeat an enemy. The player can spend some gold (cost increases as the player's streak grows bigger) to receive a second chance and preserve their win streak. Note that the terrain may change if you choose to take the second chance and fight again. If the player fails a second time, their streak is permanently lost. Unlike the other types of events, a natural 6-star unit is featured as the top prize along with the other event units released in the event cycle. Progress Rewards As the player participates in an event by battling in the respective event, they gain event points that contribute to alliance rank or player rank in raid events. At a certain amount of points, the player earns some rewards for reaching the milestone with their points earned. Progress rewards can consist of the following items: * Scrap * Unit parts * Time boosters * Event unit part chest keys * Event unit chest keys * Tech * Dark metal* *Only awarded after the player has reached 500,000 points or 50,000 points in raid events Usually, as the player gains more points, the better the rewards become, such as offering more keys and dark metal. Once the player has reached the last tier of progress rewards, no more items are rewarded afterward, but the player can continue earning points for their alliance or themselves in raid events. Event Rank Rewards After an event is over, the player will receive additional rewards based on the player's alliance performance in the event, or their own performance in raid events. The rewards consist of scrap, time boosters, units, unit parts, event unit keys, and event unit part keys. Depending on what kind of event took place, additional items are awarded. In alliance team events, scrap is awarded. In invasions, thorium is rewarded. In raid events, raid key fragments are awarded. Trivia * The icon for events differs depending on the type of event that is active. A helmet icon is for alliance team events, a biohazard symbol is for invasions, and a helipad symbol is for raid events. * Oddly, the unit parts rewarded at 30,000 points in raid events are two 5-star unit parts that do not belong to the currently featured 5-star unit. * Winning a battle on the alliance team event map is considered defeating a campaign mission by assignments. This allows players who have beaten campaign to complete the "Defeat x campaign missions" daily assignment. * Winning a battle in an invasion event is considered to be defeating another player in a raid by assignments, despite using energy instead of intel and the fact that no resources were actually raided. * Despite the developers stating that natural 6-star units cannot be obtained outside of crafting with parts obtained from dark ops, raid events now feature the natural 6-star unit that is closer to being phased out in dark ops as the top prize. * The alliance team event was the first-ever event to be released with the Agni and Alpra as the first event unit prizes. Category:Event